Mentiras
by Nasirid
Summary: Siempre estaba mintiendo, negándose en silencio todo lo que no quería aceptar y que ya estaba allí. No era posible que ella se hubiera instalado en su corazón de aquella forma. Serie de drabbles de Remus
1. Mentiras

**Disclaimer: **_Sólo soy dueña de la imaginación que me ha llevado a escribir esto. _

**   
**

**Mentiras**

Él, un hombre formal, educado y sincero, se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor mentiroso de la ciudad. Un día tras otro las mentiras se le iban acumulando en la cabeza, entretejiendo lo que parecía una vida paralela a la suya; una vida al revés.

Porque se obligaba a inventar una excusa nueva cada día, una nueva razón que sonara más convincente que la anterior y aquello lo estaba llevando al pozo de las mentiras. Oscuro, estrecho y sin fondo. Cada día avanzaba un poco más hacia la oscuridad, creyendo que en algún momento daría con el fondo y no podría mentir más. Pero sí se podía, las mentiras eran como una gran bola de nieve que va creciendo poco a poco mientras baja por la montaña. Rápida, gigante e imposible de evitar.

Remus sentía eso mismo también. Mirara hacia donde mirara no encontraba la salida de vuelta a su vida sincera y tranquila, siempre había una mentira al acecho, recordándole que no tenía escapatoria.

Porque mentía. Y mucho.

Le había dicho la primera vez que no podía quedarse con ellos a tomar una taza de café porque tenía prisa. Y sí, había salido corriendo, pero pasó toda la tarde en su casa, sentado en su butaca preferida con un libro en la mano. Solo, sin nadie que le esperara. Una prisa inexistente.

Cuando Molly comentó en una reunión que el pelo rosa de ella llamaba demasiado la atención, él había asentido distraídamente, dándole la razón a la mujer. Y sin embargo en silencio pensaba que lo que llamaría la atención sería una Tonks con otro color de pelo.

Nunca llegó a ser sincero cuando Sirius le preguntaba por ella. Remus siempre esquivaba la conversación con el mismo manido comentario de siempre: "_Es una gran auror, una chica muy madura para su edad_".

Nada más.

Si Sirius le preguntaba qué le parecía Tonks, su amigo respondía lo mismo de nuevo. Si quería saber qué le parecía físicamente, Remus aseguraba siempre que no se fijaba en aquellos detalles.

Siempre mintiendo.

Y quizás Sirius lo supiera, por muy mentiroso que Remus pudiera llegar a ser. Porque los años de amistad y de convivencia valían más que unas cuantas frases repetidas. Y porque Sirius le daba importancia a detalles que otros dejaban pasar y aquel era uno de esos detalles.

Pero Remus, obstinado en su creencia de lo malo que era todo aquello, no dejaba de repetirse que Tonks _no _era bonita, que Tonks _no _le hacía reír, que era demasiado _niña_. Era su mantra, lo primero que pensaba al levantarse y lo último que se recordaba antes de quedarse dormido. Como si después de repetirlo cierto número de veces se fuera a convertir en la realidad.

Al día siguiente la realidad seguía siendo la misma. Y volvía a necesitar otra mentira nueva. Para continuar con realismo la anterior o para rellenar un vacío de realidad que aún no había cubierto con sus mentiras.

Porque si ella le preguntaba si estaba bien él le respondía que sí.

Si ella le sonreía, él no sonreía de vuelta. No podía hacerlo porque en ese instante tenía que grabar en su mente otra mentira: su sonrisa _no _era perfecta. Y nunca llegaba a encontrar aquel defecto, aquel fallo que parecía tener la sonrisa de ella para que en su mente nunca fuera perfecta. Porque en el fondo su mente no le dejaba encontrar aquel defecto..._si es que lo había_.

Remus cerró los ojos, intentando hacer desaparecer todo aquello de su cabeza antes de cruzar la puerta. Borró momentáneamente todas aquellas verdades que no quería aceptar y se puso de nuevo el traje de mentiroso. Abrió los ojos, resopló y volvió a comprobar que tenía abrochada la chaqueta. Salió de la habitación y mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la cocina, su mantra se repetía una y otra vez en el silencio de su mente.

Tonks_no _era encantadora, _no _era dulce y divertida. Tonks _no _le hacía reír, no era la auror madura que aparentaba,_ era una cría_... Una cría. Tonks _no _tenía una sonrisa contagiosa ni perfecta.

Y a él _no _le gustaba el rosa.

Entró a la cocina y la vio sentada junto a Sirius. Ambos lo saludaron al entrar y Remus tardó unos segundos de más en acercarse.

Necesitaba algo más de tiempo para preparar la siguiente mentira.

* * *

_Otro drabble más de esta pareja. No sé qué os parezca, se aceptan críticas, como siempre :) _

_Teniendo en cuenta que mi inspiración últimamente va muy ligada a ellos dos, he pensado dejar esto "_in progress_" por si existieran más drabbles en el futuro._

_Un saludo,_

**_Nasirid _**


	2. Aniversarios tristes

**Disclaimer: **_Lo mismo de siempre... Nada es mío, salvo el argumento._

**Aniversarios tristes**

Como cada año, el camino hasta el final de la calle se convertía en un ir y venir de niños. Mayores, más pequeños, solos, en grupos... siempre se repetía la misma escena. Y él siempre repetía los mismos pasos: dos a la izquierda, esquivaba al primer grupo y luego vuelta a la derecha, para dejar pasar a los tres niños que venían de la mano. Poca variación de un año a otro, salvo ver cómo los niños crecían y pasaban de ser los que corrían hasta las puertas de las casas a los que corrían detrás de los niños.

Remus, con las manos en los bolsillos, esbozó una sonrisa triste, melancólica y llena de recuerdos inventados. La primera noche de 'truco o trato' de Harry, con James y Sirius riendo y disfrutando casi más que el crío y Remus riendo desde su tranquilidad. Habían pensado tantas veces en aquella noche cuando estaban todos juntos que podía recrear a la perfección una imagen en su cabeza.

Y caminando a paso lento, subiéndose un poco la bufanda para evitar un poco el viento helado que empezaba a soplar, a Remus se le escapó una sonrisa al vivir aquellas escenas en sus recuerdos.

Lo que habría sido el día que Harry pudiese hacer magia por fin, la fiesta que James y Sirius le habrían montado en un instante y a la que Remus habría ayudado desde las sombras. El día que recibiera la carta de Hogwarts y la emoción que habrían sentido todos al saberlo en Gryffindor...

Habrían sido tan felices, tan normales, que dolía hasta pensarlo. La normalidad ya no existía en su vida, estaba prohibido para él. El único superviviente, el que se veía en la obligación de sufrir las pérdidas de los demás y además sentirse culpable por vivir. Porque James y Lily habrían sido tan felices, se querían tanto y tenían a su hijo, al que todos adoraban y sin embargo, habían tenido que morir. Como héroes, como lo que eran, pero habían muerto.

Y Sirius, tan activo siempre, tan lleno de fuerza y energía, tan Sirius... Con aquel ahijado que se había convertido en su tabla de salvación, el clavo al que agarrarse para no caer en la desesperación. Y tampoco estaba. Otro héroe más que se había ido.

Y allí estaba él. El más débil de los tres, el menos héroe de todos... pero el único que había llegado hasta allí, hasta aquel año. Solo, triste, cansado y oculto en una vida gris que nunca terminaba.

Remus miraba con cierta desconfianza todas y cada una de las casas a su alrededor, esperando que nadie se fijara en él. En el extraño que cada Halloween caminaba solo hasta el final de la calle, con la misma mirada perdida y desconsolada, con el mismo silencio.

Habían pasado tantos años y él seguía allí. Y eso le resultaba tan cansado...

No había verja que abrir, así que, como siempre, se apoyó en la única parte del muro de entrada que había quedado en pie y sacó su varita del interior del abrigo. Alzó la vista y los ojos se le nublaron. Otra vez. Como siempre.

Pero aquel año era tan triste su visita... Aquel año sí que lo había perdido todo, ahora ya no le quedaba nada más que su tristeza, sus recuerdos y un dolor de cabeza constante. Había perdido al único amigo que le quedaba, al único hermano; había perdido la esperanza y había perdido el control.

Aquel día, aquel 31 de octubre ya le daba todo igual. No quería pensar, no quería sentir, sólo quería volver a casa, no salir más y que todo acabara de una vez. No verla nunca más, no sentir nunca nada por nadie más para que nunca se lo pudieran arrebatar. Pero ya no lo controlaba y sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía.

Mirando las ruinas de una casa donde había pasado tan buenos momentos, Remus se quedó pensando en lo que diría James si lo supiera. Si conociera aquel secreto que no quería revelarse ni a sí mismo. ¿Qué le aconsejaría Lily¿Le dirían también que era una estupidez negarlo, como Sirius había dicho?

Porque él ya no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo controlar lo que sentía y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Sabía que _debía_ hacerlo, pero no quería. No quería tener que desviar la mirada para no ver su sonrisa, no le gustaba tener que mentirle, ni esquivarla para no verla. Ella tenía aquel brillo especial y él no quería dejar de verlo. Pero no estaba bien, no con ella. Y sin embargo, delante de aquella casa en ruinas, se imaginó cómo habría sido presentársela a Lily y a James. Cómo habría sido entrar con ella a aquella casa y sentarse a cenar con sus amigos, cómo habría sido observarla hablar con Lily.

Una sonrisa afloró a su rostro inevitablemente. Ya ni siquiera necesitaba cerrar los ojos para verla claramente, para distinguir el tono de sus ojos.

Pero un destello blanco lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y al volver la vista, vio un ramo de lirios en lo que había sido la puerta principal. El ramo de lirios que él siempre llevaba pero que aún no había invocado aquella vez.

Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba, con una media sonrisa tan sincera y emotiva que Remus sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ella se acercó hasta colocarse al lado de él y observó largamente las ruinas de la antigua casa. Después enfrentó la mirada del hombre, que le preguntaba en silencio lo que su emoción no le permitía decirle con palabras.

La chica, con los ojos brillantes, entrelazó una de sus manos con la de él y miró de nuevo hacia la casa.

- Él me lo había contado y hoy decidí venir. – dijo ella, evitando decir ningún nombre.

Pero Remus ya había entendido a quién se refería y el nudo aún se hizo más pesado. No soltó su mano de la de ella pero tampoco dijo nada. La observó, el rosa de su cabello como la luz que debía seguir para salir de aquel túnel en el que él mismo se había metido tantos años atrás. Y de repente supo lo que Lily le habría dicho.

Y no soltó su mano, pero un resquicio de su razón seguía presentando batalla, instándole a alejarse de ella todo lo que pudiera.

Pero por una vez en mucho tiempo, Remus decidió olvidar la razón y sentir, simplemente sentir.

* * *

_Feliz noche de brujas para todos!! _

_Mi inspiración dedicada al recuerdo de **los Potter** _

_Un saludo_

_**Nasirid** _


	3. Luz y oscuridad

**Disclaimer : **_Igual que siempre... sólo me pertenece el argumento_

* * *

**Luz y oscuridad**

La luz ya no brillaba de la misma forma, con la misma intensidad. La luz ahora parpadeaba, como una bombilla que está a punto de fundirse, como el ir y venir de la llama de una vela.

Pero él giró el rostro, haciendo que no le importaba, que la luz que no llegaba a brillar del todo no era de su incumbencia. Giró el rostro para no ver cómo la luz terminaba de apagarse después de un ruido sordo. Como cuando en una tormenta, el trueno llega con el fin de la iluminación del relámpago. Y sin embargo, aunque su rostro era serio y no había movido un solo músculo, sus ojos temblaban. Porque no lo demostraba, pero aquella luz apagándose le hacía trizas el alma; cada intermitencia se le clavaba en el corazón como un cristal pequeño, apenas visible para el ojo humano.

Le dolía. El corazón parecía que se le saldría del pecho a juzgar por los latidos desbocados por la angustia. No quería moverse de la silla, no quería soltarla por temor a salir corriendo tras aquella puerta vieja, que chirriaba y que era lo único que le separaba de la luz. Y apretaba la espalda de la silla con fuerza, con los nudillos blancos y su gesto seguía siendo serio, tenso, pero no triste. No. Él no se permitía la tristeza, no le estaba permitido mostrarla, sacarla de su corazón hacia su cara, demostrarle a la gente que también era capaz de llorar, que había algo más detrás de los consejos, las advertencias y el gesto taciturno.

Oyó a lo lejos otro ruido sordo después de un largo chirrido: la puerta principal cerrándose con fuerza. Quizás un día de esos tendría que revisarla y suavizar las bisagras con algo de aceite, para que su movimiento no pareciera un largo lamento. El lamento que su propio corazón quería gritar y que él no dejaba salir.

Y se hizo el silencio. Agobiante, estridente y capaz de romper sus férreas defensas si no se movía, si no provocaba algún sonido que acabara con él. Porque oía los latidos de su corazón con más claridad y parecían los tambores de un batallón de guerra, y eso le agobiaba. Le apretaba en el pecho, ahogándole. No soltaba la silla, ni siquiera cuando empezó a notar que hacía demasiada fuerza sobre ella y sus nudillos comenzaron a pincharle del dolor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó la mandíbula y trató de serenarse, de parar los tambores y de volver a la calma relativa de su hogar.

_Hogar_.

Un hogar es aquel lugar donde te sientes seguro, tranquilo, tras cuyas puertas no se esconde ningún mal. Hogar es abrir la puerta principal y respirar profundamente, cerrar los ojos un instante y sonreír por la vida, por el techo que ya te protege.

Un hogar no es un lugar frío, por muchos calefactores que pueda tener; un hogar no es cerrar la puerta, apoyarse sobre ella y sentir cómo la soledad cae poco a poco sobre ti, aplastándote la moral.

No, aquello ya no podía ser su hogar, no podía considerarlo como tal.

No desde que había dejado de sonreír por todo y por nada en particular. Aquellas paredes, aquellas habitaciones amplias y antiguas habían dejado de ser su hogar muchos años atrás y sin embargo, jamás, después de todo lo que había vivido, las había sentido tan lejanas, tan desconocidas. Se había llegado a acostumbrar a la oscuridad de las cortinas siempre corridas, al frío de una casa grande y sin más habitantes que él mismo, al silencio únicamente roto por el crujir de los muebles antiguos. Pero tenía sus recuerdos y por ellos había sido capaz de sobrellevar los años, viendo a sus padres en cada habitación, a sus amigos riendo en la cocina y cada sonrisa de ellos valía por un suspiro melancólico de él.

Pero todo era ya distinto.

Su casa no era bonita, estaba descuidada y necesitaba demasiados arreglos, pero era suya. Y allí podía sentirse seguro, aunque Voldemort estuviera al otro lado de la calle, él se sentiría más seguro entre aquellas paredes, con sus recuerdos acompañándoles, que con un puñado de magos luchando. Era así de débil, de cobarde. Por eso había recurrido tantas veces a su soledad impuesta en los últimos meses, cuando había comenzado a sentir que su coraza tenía ciertas grietas cada vez mayores.

Era la luz. Se colaba por un pequeño agujero y lo iba desquebrajando lentamente, abriendo largas grietas. Él no se había dado cuenta hasta que descubrió que su casa era demasiado oscura, que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta falta de luz.

Para entonces, tapar las grietas era un trabajo únicamente para expertos.

Allí, agarrado aún a la silla y con los ojos cerrados, sonrió con amargura. Porque se había sobrestimado, creyendo que él era el experto y no era más que un novato.

Había dejado las palabras amables, los ratos de charlas tras las reuniones, las palabras banales cuando se encontraban. Se había vuelto brusco, más taciturno de lo normal y únicamente le respondía con palabras si no le quedaba más remedio. Y si debía hablar con ella a solas, los monosílabos y él se hacían buenos amigos.

Nada de observarla por si tropezaba, de fijarse en qué tonalidad se había puesto el pelo o en si realmente su gesto reflejaba toda la preocupación que llevaba su voz. Él no quería mirar, y como se creía un experto, aguantaba las ganas y no miraba. Porque no le estaba permitido. No se lo podía permitir.

Y cuando creía que todo funcionaba, cuando la oscuridad de su casa se había vuelto normal de nuevo, cuando dejó de notar la preocupación en la voz de ella, él se relajó.

Un experto no lo habría hecho. Un experto habría previsto el movimiento de ella, habría notado el cambio de tono en su voz, de la preocupación a la tristeza. Un experto no habría permitido que ella cruzara la puerta, vieja y chirriante, no le habría dejado entrar en su refugio, en la oscuridad de su casa.

Pero él, dueño de la oscuridad y del silencio, no era un experto.

La había dejado entrar, con sólo unas palabras de ella y la había invitado a tomar un té en la cocina. La había guiado por la casa, sintiendo cada vez que tenía que abrir más los ojos porque la luz no era suficiente, haciendo nota mental de arreglar algunas lámparas que tenían sus bombillas fundidas.

Ella había sonreído delante de la taza de té, cuando él rozó su mano sin querer. Porque él no había querido hacerlo, pero ella la había movido a propósito y se sentía feliz de su hazaña. Al menos podría guardarse el recuerdo del tacto de su piel sobre la suya. Era una estupidez, y ella lo sabía, pero no dejaba de sentirlo como un logro, un triunfo ante el gran señor del humor cambiante, el de los ojos con reflejos dorados, el que parecía consumido por todos los sentimientos negativos en los que ella podía pensar.

No hablaron de nada importante, él se hacía el interesado en cualquier cosa que ella le contara, pero en el fondo estaba deseando que se marchase, que le dejara solo de nuevo. Porque cada vez había más luz en la estancia y su voz de experto se oía más bajito en su cabeza, acallada por los latidos de su corazón.

Y entonces, cuando creyó que ella cruzaría la puerta de la habitación después de la despedida, se volvió súbitamente. Él la miró extrañado, pensando en qué podría haber olvidado, cuando de los labios de ella comenzaron a salir las palabras prohibidas. El eco de una conversación parecida, semanas antes, cuando ella se había quejado por su falta de atención y él no había querido responderle con la verdad. Ella, tozuda, había insistido una vez y otra hasta que se cansó de preguntar y comenzó a afirmar hechos, verdades que existían y que quería que él viera también.

Aquel había sido el día clave, la primera discusión, la primera vez que él había usado su tono autoritario con ella; la primera vez que le dijo que era demasiado mayor.

No habían hablado de nuevo, ella parecía haber aceptado la derrota como si nada hubiera pasado. Él, pensándose experto, había borrado todo rastro de la conversación en su memoria.

Pero de nuevo otro fallo. Porque aquella tarde en su cocina, cuando ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo, cuando repitió las palabras prohibidas, los retazos de memoria llegaron a su mente. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de evocar su respuesta anterior, porque ella apenas le permitió hablar. Había comenzado su retahíla, a sabiendas de que tenía que convencerlo aunque fuera un poco antes de dejarle hablar a él, pensando que eso serviría. Pero mirando su rostro, cada vez más pálido, se dio cuenta que con él no serviría. Y cuando repitió que era demasiado mayor ella chascó la lengua.

No le dio tiempo a pensar, no le dejó replicar con más severidad. Cuando Remus abrió la boca para responder, los labios de ella ya lo estaban acallando.

La voz del experto se apagaba en su cabeza, la luz se hacía visible incluso tras sus párpados cerrados y el momento de duda se alargó durante un segundo, sólo uno. Lo bastante para que ella se agarrara fuerte a los brazos de él y comenzara a sonreír mientras lo besaba.

Pero como un grito de guerra, la voz del experto le sacó del trance y la separó de sus labios con brusquedad, alejándola todo lo que pudo de su propio cuerpo.

Desconcertada al principio y dolida después, ella alzó la barbilla sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que él le decía. No quería oír de nuevo la misma historia, eso a ella no le valía de nada. Ella había visto más allá de su gesto serio, siempre lo había hecho y los pocas veces que había podido confirmar lo que veía, eran las veces que él consideraba que había fallado. Por eso Tonks, decidida a no abandonar, se negaba a creerlo y simplemente se alejaba un poco, dándole tiempo y espacio. Y luego volvería, como aquella tarde, y avanzaría un poco más... y probablemente algún día a él ya no le quedarían excusas o dejaría su oscuridad a un lado y la vería a ella; y la aceptaría.

Pero no sería aquella tarde. No cuando él la soltó como si le quemara, cuando la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, la mandíbula en tensión y los puños apretados. No cuando él se irguió y le dedicó su mirada más severa, como cuando había tenido que castigar duramente a algún alumno.

No sería aquella tarde, cuando con voz carente de emoción, le echó en cara que era una cría y que como tal se estaba comportando. Cuando le dijo no sólo que era demasiado mayor, sino que tenía que pensar en cómo se podría sentir la gente con sus acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo.

Ella no dijo nada y se marchó, simplemente. Permaneció unos segundos bajo el dintel de la puerta de la cocina, mirándole con ojos ausentes y cerró de un portazo. Al salir a la calle se sentía pequeña, desolada y sobre todo, se sentía estúpida.

Él dejó pasar unos minutos antes de soltar la silla y cuando lo hizo, los nudillos le dolieron de verdad, devolviéndole por un instante a la realidad. Y se sintió débil de pronto, y perdido. Porque de nuevo había demasiada oscuridad y él quería ver la luz pero no podía, porque la luz ya no estaba. Él mismo la había echado de su casa, de su oscuridad, en un acto egoísta y que minutos antes le había parecido lo mejor que podía hacer.

Pero ahora, dejaba su cuerpo resbalar por la silla hasta quedar sentado en el filo, echando la cabeza hacia delante y apoyándola directamente sobre la mesa. Se sentía fuera de lugar al recordar las palabras que había dicho. Había sido su voz quien hablaba, pero no su corazón, y ahora, a solas con su oscuridad de nuevo, aquella voz le parecía muerta.

Era demasiado mayor para ella, demasiado peligroso para cualquier persona y muy pobre para alguien tan especial. Dicho ahora en voz alta, en su voz triste y cansada, en la oscuridad... sonaba simple y Remus se sintió más desgraciado aún. No sólo la había hecho sufrir, sino que ni siquiera había buscado una buena excusa. Sabía que no podían estar juntos, no se podía permitir semejante riesgo con ella, _precisamente con ella_, pero las excusas que tenía para darle no valían. Y no sabía encontrarlas mejores, porque en el fondo, él no tenía excusas, él quería ser libre y decir que todo le daba igual, que la quería y era lo único que le interesaba. Pero Remus no se debía solo a sí mismo, no después de todo lo que había pasado, y la losa de su responsabilidad pesaba demasiado. Aquella carga que le recordaba siempre que había de sentirse mal si empezaba a sentirse feliz alguna vez. Por aquellos que ya no serían felices y lo merecían tanto o más que él, por aquellos que se fueron y ya no volvieron, por proteger al resto del mundo de él mismo.

El mayor problema de Remus, su mayor enemigo para alcanzar algún resquicio de la felicidad, era él mismo. Y su voz de experto le recordaba que no debía olvidarlo.

Con las pestañas rozando la madera de la mesa y los brazos tapando su cabeza, Remus quiso gritarle a su voz que era un novato. Un estúpido novato.

* * *

_ N/A: Disculpas a quien me tuviese en alertas a mí o al fic, me dio un problema al subir esto y tuve que borrar y subir de nuevo. Lo siento._


	4. Inesperado

**Disclaimer:**_ Lo de siempre... nada que sea posible reconocer es mío._

* * *

**Inesperado**

Cuando has puesto todo tu esfuerzo para conseguir algo y siempre, sin excepción, te has quedado a mucho de lograrlo, el día que lo alcanzas apenas eres capaz de saborearlo, por la sorpresa. Porque no te esperabas que después de tanto tiempo tus palabras fueran oídas, tus razonamientos fueran aceptados.

Tu rabia contenida durante meses, durante semanas y semanas de no abrir la boca más que para seguir en tus trece, reafirmándote siempre en tu posición. Porque aunque la mayoría lo viera todo negro, tú alcanzabas a ver los matices grises y más de una vez y más de dos, eras capaz de sacar de aquel gris un resquicio de blanco. Minúsculo pero suficiente para probar que la esperanza existía. Porque la esperanza no era del color verde que decían los _muggles_, la esperanza era blanca, como la luz brillante del sol cuando te deslumbra, como los rayos de la luna sobre el mar, como las estrellas. Y con ese blanco tú hacías un mundo, sentabas las bases y la jerarquía. Y de nada valían las edades, la pobreza, la riqueza o el tener algo en la sangre que los demás no tuvieran.

En la jerarquía de tu mundo blanco lo único importante era el sentir, el mirar a alguien y saber sin palabras lo que quería decir. Sentir tu corazón ahogado cuando la otra persona estaba triste, aunque no vieras lágrimas en sus ojos; notar pequeños pinchazos en cada poro de tu piel cada vez que la otra persona te miraba sin mirar. Y estallar en una sonrisa sin medida, si la otra persona, el regidor de tu mundo blanco, había dejado la pena atrás.

Ésas eran tus ideas y nadie les prestaba atención. O quizás muchos lo hacían, pero nunca él, nunca la persona que se había convertido en el regidor de tu mundo. Ese regidor que siempre evadía las razones, imponiendo hechos ilógicos que nunca te han parecido más que excusas.

Y estás tan acostumbrada a tener que rebatir tus ideas, a tener que insistir y repetir una y otra vez, que el día que lo aceptan todo de golpe, sin quejarse, notas que te falta algo. Parece que te falta medio guión, que alguien ha cambiado la obra y no te han avisado. Porque te quedas en blanco, con la boca ligeramente abierta por el desconcierto y los ojos nerviosos, perdidos en algún rincón de la habitación. Y toda aquella rabia que habías guardado se estrella contra una pared, sin más resultado que el silencio. Porque no has sido capaz de expulsarla de ti en forma de palabras. La rabia simplemente se ha escapado... desconcertada también.

No te lo crees, no al principio. Pero tu voz no es capaz de decirlo, sólo tu gesto serio y perdido y tus ojos esperando la reacción de siempre, la acostumbrada. Una reacción que no llega, que se ha quedado atrapada en los recuerdos y ya no vuelve.

Y deberías alegrarte, sonreír, saltar, correr por la habitación. Porque la estancia es pequeña y hay muchos muebles en ella con los que podrías tropezar, pero en ese momento debería darte igual caer. No debería importarte siquiera romperte una pierna, tener un moratón más que achacar a tu torpeza, porque deberías ser feliz y la gente, cuando es feliz, salta. O al menos sonríe. Y tú no has movido un músculo, como si tu cuerpo en el fondo esperara despertar de un sueño y salir de nuevo a la realidad acostumbrada: la de las caras tristes, las miradas dolidas y la esperanza cada vez más diluida.

Y el regidor de tu mundo, el que siempre ha sido ilógico y egoísta, se queda mirándote. Te conoce tan bien que espera tu reacción, a sabiendas de que, con la emoción, serías capaz de tirarle de espaldas con un simple abrazo. Pero sigues sin moverte, aunque tu mente empieza a pedírtelo ya, pero no puedes. Como cuando de tanto esperar algo acabas por convencer a tu subconsciente de que ya no pasará y cuando pasa, no sabes qué hacer.

Sonreír estaría bien.

Y mientras sus palabras aún se repiten en tu cabeza y él te mira ya ligeramente preocupado, tus labios empiezan a curvarse.

Lo vuelves a repetir, una vez más por si acaso, antes de que tu mente acepte que cabe la posibilidad de que él no te esté siguiendo la corriente, ni tomando el pelo. Y que mucho menos sea tu propia mente la que te está tendiendo una broma. No. Las palabras habían sido reales, porque de otra forma no habrías sentido el aliento tan cerca de tu mejilla cuando él te había cogido del codo.

Tu sonrisa ha de ser ya más evidente, puesto que él parece respirar de nuevo. Y aunque sus labios no están curvados, puedes ver la chispa en sus ojos. Ese reflejo dorado que ya no te mira con eterno sufrimiento, sino con una mezcla de miedo y coraje que los hacen más hermosos. Si es que eso es posible.

Él no dice nada, temiendo romper el momento. Porque por primera vez no es un silencio incómodo o doloroso, es la espera. El preludio a algo bueno. Como paladear un dulce antes de terminarlo y saborear por completo su exquisitez.

Y las palabras se vuelven a repetir en tu cabeza, y el vello de la nuca se te eriza. Sientes un cosquilleo que te recorre los dedos y te hace moverlos, nerviosamente.

De pronto, como si llevaras un rato sin respirar, suspiras tan fuerte que llamas aún más su atención. Lo ves entrecerrar los ojos, queriendo preguntar pero sin terminar de arrancarse a hacerlo.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, vuelves a ser dueña de ti; no sólo de tus pensamientos, sino también de tu cuerpo.

De tus pies, que dan dos pasos.

De tus brazos, que se alzan a media altura.

De tu boca, que sonríe ampliamente.

Y cuando casi caéis de espaldas por tu impulso y sólo una pared es capaz de parar vuestra caída segura, no es únicamente por un abrazo.


	5. El peor día de su vida

**Disclaimer:**_ Lo de siempre... nada que sea posible reconocer es mío._

* * *

** El peor día de su vida**

Cuando una persona ha sufrido tanto a lo largo de su vida, llega un momento en que es incapaz de elegir cuál ha sido el peor día de todos los que le han tocado vivir.

Para él la elección era especialmente difícil y sin embargo en aquel momento, sentía que el peor de sus días no había hecho más que comenzar. Ni siquiera recordar el momento en que la luna comenzó a regir su vida, la muerte de sus padres o revivir aquel fatídico 31 de octubre. Aquella noche en la que el mundo mágico ganó tanto y él perdió todo parecía incomparable al dolor de esa misma madrugada.

Remus Lupin había tenido que pasar por mucho en su vida, pero jamás se había sentido tan miserable y nunca había notado tan intensamente el dolor de una lágrima al caer sobre su mejilla.

Porque duele cada vez que cierras los párpados para dejarlas caer. Tu alma se desgarra y lo único que quieres es que pare el dolor, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo. Cuando alguien está triste, las lágrimas caen en un intento de limpiar su dolor... Pero en el caso de Remus, las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos para recordarle, para que grabara aquel instante en su memoria y no lo olvidara jamás.

Desde que lo habían convertido en licántropo pocas veces había dejado la razón a un lado y se había dejado guiar por los sentimientos. Muy pocas. Y aunque no solía arrepentirse en el momento, con los años había aprendido a hacerlo. Entonces aparecían tantos "_y si_.." en su cabeza que a veces rompía a llorar, como un crío. Y nadie lo sabía, porque él era Remus Lupin, el profesor taimado, amable, el buen consejero, el responsable... No era de los que lloraban.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo. Llorando a solas, maldiciendo el momento de lucidez perdido y todas sus consecuencias. Pero aquella vez era peor, más dolorosa.

A sus amigos podría llorarlos toda la vida, podría arrepentirse de muchas cosas que no les hubiera dicho, pero ellos no volverían para echárselo en cara. A ellos no los vería, no tendría que aparentar un rostro que no era el suyo. Pero a ella...

Lo había negado tanto, tantas veces habían discutido que al final, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo había pasado. Pero él se había atrevido, había perdido la lógica durante un segundo y todas sus excusas le parecieron tontas y estúpidas. Puso por encima de todo a su felicidad y no vislumbró el futuro.

No vio que un día ella no aceptaría quedarse fuera una luna llena y él, derrotado y exhausto, no podría echarla. Y tampoco querría, en su egoísmo por no quedarse solo, por recordar de alguna forma las noches de transformaciones que pasaba acompañado tantos años atrás.

Y tampoco vio que aquel día la poción no sería suficiente y, en un arranque de tristeza y culpabilidad, el lobo se apoderaría de él y querría salir a la calle. Correr y aullar por los seres perdidos, por el daño causado... por la confianza que no había sabido depositar en un amigo leal.

Pero el lobo no se acordaría que al otro lado de la puerta estaba la luz. La que durante días había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa sincera detrás de otra, la única persona que podía ponerle color a su vida.

No se acordó.

Ella, asustada pero decidida, mantuvo a raya al lobo todo lo que fue capaz. Hizo uso de toda la magia que conocía para poner cerrojos, cadenas y hechizos irrompibles en las puertas.

Y después de una de las noches más largas de su vida, el lobo se durmió.

Pero la conciencia de Remus había permanecido despierta. Y al amanecer se sentía el ser más ruin, el más despreciable... "¡_Culpable_!" le gritaba su razón, y más culpable se sentía.

Por eso la había hecho llorar.

Por la vuelta al discurso anterior, dejando de lado la edad y centrándose en los peligros. Y ella había vuelto a discutir, pero él ya no admitía razones.

_No más fallos_, se había dicho.

_No más nosotros_, le había dicho a ella.

Y con las lágrimas de ella cruzando la esquina, él había cerrado la puerta, dispuesto a sumergirse de nuevo en su mundo triste, apagado y sin color.

Se había dejado llevar, creyendo que la felicidad estaría hecha también para él... Y lo único que había conseguido era otro recuerdo más para su lista negra. El que la encabezaría.


	6. Te odio

**Disclaimer**: _Lo de siempre... cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer no es mía._

* * *

**Te odio **

Odiar y amar.

Dos contrarios. Dos polos. Dos hermanos.

Sentimientos tan opuestos que van siempre de la mano, tirando el uno del otro, inseparables, como las caras de una moneda. Una es risa, la otra llanto. Una es luz, la otra oscuridad.

Como nosotros.

Por el silencio, las huidas... por esquivar las miradas. _Te odio_.

Por hablar con todos, aparentando normalidad, pero dejándome a mí de lado. Porque nunca dejas una silla vacía a tu lado y procuras no sentarte frente a mí en una reunión. Y haces que todo parezca obligado, que parezca que mi sola presencia es una tortura. Y te odio, porque me haces sentir pequeña, desvalida... me haces sentir inútil, que no valgo nada. Porque siempre tropiezo y tu mano ya no aparece de las sombras. _Te odio_.

Y tu voz, serena y grave, susurrando en sueños palabras inconexas, viniendo a mis recuerdos cada día. Con los ojos cerrados y esa pequeña arruga que tienes al final del párpado... Y no puedo odiarte. Porque lo recuerdo todo, hasta tu pelo despeinado al despertar. Incluso siento a veces la yema de tus dedos en mis párpados, cuando creías que dormía, y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Porque era nuestro momento, un solo sentimiento en una habitación grande y desvencijada. Pero era mío también y no me gusta ser egoísta, pero tú me haces serlo. Porque era mío y se fue, tú lo echaste de aquella casa, lo arrinconaste en mi corazón.

Y lo quiero de vuelta. Y por eso te odio.

Por las lágrimas, la frustración de mirarte a la cara y ver a un extraño. Porque quiero gritarte delante de todos y siempre espero a que estemos a solas. Porque quiero pegarte, hacerte pagar cada lágrima con un golpe... y soy incapaz siquiera de tocarte. Temo que se rompa la ilusión, que se pierda el recuerdo y que la magia que quieres esconder se esfume. Como si fueras capaz de transmitirme en un solo roce toda esa indeferencia que reservas sólo para mí.

Y lo intento. Dejo de hablarte, me esfuerzo en no mirarte, reprimo las ganas de cerrarte la boca a besos y que el peligro, la edad y el dinero dejen de oírse. Porque soy una mujer independiente, nunca he necesitado a nadie para vivir... Y te odio, porque ahora te necesito a ti.

Y te lo digo a la cara, frente a frente, para que quede claro que te odio y tú asientes, resignado y en parte aliviado. Y me dan ganas de pegarte, por ser tan fácil de convencer. ¿No notas nunca la rabia en mi voz, la ironía? Y sin embargo me voy, te doy la espalda y me llevo parte del dolor conmigo. Porque hacía días que no me mirabas a los ojos durante más de un minuto; porque no he podido evitar mirar tus labios y cientos de imágenes se han agolpado en mis retinas. Porque estabas más delgado y tus ojos casi se perdían en las sombras oscuras del insomnio. Y me daban ganas de abrazarte, de calmar tu pena a besos.

Pero el odio se convierte en cansancio. Porque mi voluntad tiene un límite y tú ya lo estás rozando. Necesito no ser la única que da un paso hacia delante. Quiero caerme y que tu mano esté ahí, que seas tú quien venga.

Porque estoy aquí, aunque parezca que no quiero volver a dirigirte la palabra.

Es sólo una máscara... _como la tuya_.

* * *

_Gracias, porque vuestros comentarios son un tesoro :)  
_


	7. Lo que soy para ti

**Disclaimer**: _Lo de siempre... cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer no es mía._

* * *

_**: Lo que soy para ti no es real :**_

Porque él no era normal, no era el sueño de las madres, no era nadie. No era nada.

Y en su cabeza las palabras se repetían día tras día, con más ahínco cuando ella estaba delante, como si pudieran construir una barrera. Como si esa supuesta barrera consiguiera evitar que ella lo mirara, que sintiera algo por él.

Porque de alguna forma tenía que conseguir que ella se olvidara, que se diera cuenta del error que cometía. Porque él no era nada, no era lo que se veía en la mente de ella. Seguro. Remus lo pensaba, que ella lo veía como si de un ser superior se tratara. Que lo veía como a un hombre ideal, el mejor para ella. Y eso _no era real_.

Él no era ideal, era lo último.

Era triste, huraño y amargado; no las sonrisas vivas que ella tenía, ni la mirada feroz y apasionada con que ella lo desafiaba. Porque se decía que en el fondo ella parecía más Gryffindor que él mismo. Él, que había olvidado lo que era el valor, que se escondía en la temeridad de las misiones que nadie aceptaría. Él no era Gryffindor, no era valiente; él se escondía, huía donde el dolor era más sangriento pero menos real. Menos doloroso.

Porque verla, tener que esquivar las miradas furiosas, las palabras llenas de resentimiento, era demasiado. Quedarse habría sido lo correcto, lo valeroso quizás. Demostrarle con hechos y con palabras que él no era real. Que lo que ella creía que él era, no existía. Pero no era audaz, no. Remus Lupin era un cobarde y se valía de ello.

Por eso huía, corría despavorido hacia lo que muchos creían un suicidio. Lo que ella misma calificaba de suicidio. Y si ella lo decía, si ella se lo gritaba a la cara, más corría él.

En el fondo era lo que quería, que ella lo llamara cobarde; que se lo creyera. Que su imagen mental se transformara.

Porque él no era perfecto. Seguía siendo lo último.

Él, simplemente, _no era._

_**: Lo que soy para ti no lo necesitas :**_

Ella, joven, diligente y dispuesta a luchar por sus ideales; ella no necesitaba a nadie. Menos aún lo iba a necesitar a él. A un hombre más mayor, con más penas que glorias, con más amargura que ganas de vivir. No, ella no podría necesitarlo.

Y sin embargo lo hacía. Porque el amor no era lógico, no era realista. Era loco, indescifrable, incapaz de que alguien adivinara sus pasos.

Ella, la que odiaba su nombre, la que irritaba a su madre con el color del pelo. Parecía autosuficiente, parecía no necesitar la vida de alguien más para compensar la suya. Pero todo el mundo lo necesita, tarde o temprano. Y según lo que Remus le replicaba siempre, parecía que ella lo necesitaba demasiado temprano.

Aunque ella no lo viera así. Ella no creía en destinos, creía en las miradas. Y cuando él entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos y giraba un milímetro la barbilla, creía en él. Porque Remus podría mentir, podría mentir todo su cuerpo, sus palabras, su voz... pero no sus ojos. Ni siquiera cuando había intentado enfadarla, alegando que era demasiado cría para entender por qué se arriesgaba tanto en aquella misión.

Los ojos son el espejo del alma. Y el alma de Remus era dorada, cálida. No podía ser peligroso.

Y por eso lo necesitaba, aunque él se empeñara en negarlo. Porque él la necesitaba también, se necesitaban de la misma forma, ninguno más que el otro. Por eso ella gritaba, se enfadaba y le recriminaba. Porque eran dos, no uno solo, y Remus se obligaba a pensar siempre en él. Era egoísta, aunque ella supiera que sufría más que disfrutaba con aquella actitud. Porque sabía que en el fondo él era egoísta por ella, por protegerla.

Pero ella no necesitaba protección, salvo de sus miedos.

Y Remus era su mayor necesidad pero también su más miedo más temible.

Miedo a no ser suficiente, a que él necesitara a alguien mejor que ella. Miedo a que él no la necesitara tanto. A que Remus fuera más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba, a que fuera más testarudo, a que jamás diera su brazo a torcer.

Miedo a no volver a pisar aquella habitación, grande y vieja. Miedo a no espantar el frío de las paredes con sus caricias, a no acallar el murmullo de la soledad con sus besos. Miedo a no volver a taparse con sus sábanas, a no poder tocar sus manos otra vez.

Miedo a la distancia. A estar separados por kilómetros dentro de la misma habitación, a convertirse en una desconocida, a dejar de ser la que le había arrancado una sonrisa alguna vez.

Miedo, en definitiva, a perder aquello que sólo había tenido durante unas pocas semanas. A ser la otra parte de un amor inconcluso, a perder la felicidad que apenas había rozado con los dedos.

* * *

_Una viñeta más y se acaba. Gracias por los reviews, son simplemente encantadores._

_Hoy quiero dedicárselo a Sig, mi compañera de flota :) **Gracias y mucho ánimo con todo :)**_


	8. La historia sin comienzo

**Disclaimer**: _Nada que pueda ser reconocido es mío ;)_

* * *

**La historia sin comienzo**

Pánico.

A que los colores desaparecieran por completo, a que ella no tuviera la paciencia que él necesitaba, a que perdiera las ganas de echarle en cara todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Y ya no era miedo, era más. Era la sensación de que te arrancaban la voz, la escondían en algún lugar de tu cuerpo y no eras capaz de encontrarla a tiempo. Eran los pensamientos frenéticos, imparables; las imágenes que habían sido y las que seguramente no serían. Era sentir que el aire se le escapaba demasiado rápido de sus pulmones, de que cada bocanada sería la última.

Era la implacable certeza de que aquel sería el final, _su final. _

Porque había sido un punto y aparte. Y por una vez ella había decidido dejar que fuera él quien siguiera.

Porque si no era él, no sería ella. No entonces, no después de luchar durante tanto tiempo, de sentirse agotada, de dar un paso hacia delante y diez hacia atrás.

No. Ella había bajado los brazos.

Remus lo sabía, lo había notado, incluso su piel había podido sentirlo. Un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda en el momento que ella le soltó, cuando dejó de gritarle, cuando se dio la vuelta y abandonó la enfermería sin mirar atrás.

Se había rendido.

Y él podía entenderlo, porque una parte de su ser se alegraba de que ella lo hubiera hecho. No tendrían que luchar más, ninguno de los dos. Y creyó que significaría la tranquilidad de su vida anterior. La existencia gris que había sido antes de que ella apareciera en escena.

Pero su otra mitad, la que hubiera querido alargar la mano y atrapar a Tonks en un abrazo, estaba a punto de romperse. Como una fina capa de hielo, que se resquebraja con un golpe simple y certero.

Porque aquella mitad quería que ella siguiera discutiéndole, que siguiera agarrándole de la túnica, echándole en cara lo mal que estaba haciéndolo todo. Quería oír su voz, aunque fueran sus gritos desesperados; quería sentir sus ojos clavados en los suyos propios, exigiéndoles una verdad que sólo ellos eran capaz de explicar.

Y de repente, sus dos mitades se esfumaron.

No hubo más lucha interior, sólo silencio. El silencio abrumador que se oye antes de la tempestad. La clase de silencio que precedería a su caída final.

Y las voces de todos los que se hallaban en la enfermería perdieron volumen, no escuchaba nada más que las últimas palabras de Tonks. El reproche, el suspiro ahogado al bajar la mirada.

La puerta al cerrarse tras ella.

Cuando Remus salió del castillo, una voz en su interior le reñía. Porque iba a aparecerse en una casa que no era la suya, iba a decir las palabras que no había dicho nunca y esa voz, susurrante y cargada de reproche, le recordaba lo mucho que se había arrepentido la última vez. Aquella única ocasión en que se había dejado guiar por el corazón y no por la razón.

La que había sido la noche más larga de su vida, la mañana más miserable... _El peor día de su existencia._

Y desde entonces no había sido capaz de volver al gris anterior, aquel en el que no estaba ella. Pero tampoco se había quedado en el mundo de luz y las sonrisas vivas.

Desde aquella mañana su mundo había sido una cárcel. Dolorosa, porque era oscura cuando ya había vivido en la luz; y fría, cuando ya se había olvidado de cómo era la soledad.

El recuerdo de lo que habían tenido, de la felicidad que había sido sólo suya durante unos pocos días, le atormentaba. Como le atormentaba su rendición.

Porque Tonks había luchado siempre, desde el principio, desde aquella mirada que le confirmó que sus sentimientos no estaban solos. Ella había sido en todo momento la que le ponía a prueba, la que le gritaba, le reprochaba y le hacía sentir miserable. La que no dejaba de intentar ser feliz, por muchos obstáculos que él fuera poniéndole en el camino.

Por eso sabía que el día que ella se diera por vencida, sería el final.

Si no luchaba ella, no luchaba nadie.

Y la historia quedaría inconclusa y el tiempo borraría sus miradas.

Y en el fondo, más allá de sus miedos, él quería tener su mirada cada día. Empezar la historia que con tanto esfuerzo había querido terminar.

Pero en el instante decisivo dudó. A menos de un metro de la puerta, la que ocultaría el infierno o el paraíso, Remus Lupin dudó.

Todos sus miedos volvieron de golpe; el pánico a perderla antes de poder siquiera alcanzarla. Y los nudillos que tocarían la puerta se quedaron a medio camino, congelados como la respiración de él. Sintiendo de pronto el pánico sobre la valentía, sobre la sensación cálida de coraje.

Y el instante duró años, o eso le pareció a él. Porque fue como despertar, como quitarse telarañas de encima. Y la calidez volvió a su cuerpo.

Y los nudillos estaban llamando a la puerta.

Para siempre quedaría en su memoria el rostro de ella. Los ojos enrojecidos, fulminándole con rabia y dolor, queriéndole pegar en aquel mismo momento. Sus labios, fruncidos en un rictus feroz, que no era más que la máscara del llanto triste y desgarrado de un minuto atrás.

Remus se dijo que aquella imagen no podría repetirse de nuevo.

Y la mitad que horas antes había querido abrazarla, se adueñó de su cuerpo. Y sus manos, cansadas y pálidas, se aferraron a la espalda de ella, haciendo realidad el abrazo que tantas veces había rememorado.

No había marcha atrás. Tampoco es que la quisiera.

La puerta se cerró.

Y la historia que había terminado sin empezar, tuvo un nuevo comienzo.

_- Fin -_

* * *

_N/A: No es su verdadero final, no el que les tocó, pero sí es el que a mí me gusta recordar. Porque echo de menos aquel intervalo entre la enfermería y el funeral de Dumbledore en el sexto libro. Así es como yo lo imagino. No iré más allá, porque las mentiras tienen siempre su final y las de Remus terminan aquí. _

_Gracias infinitas por leer, por regalarme esos maravillosos comentarios, por las recomendaciones y por los halagos. Por acompañarme, al fin y al cabo. A Staten Tonks, Piper Lupin, MTBlack, Siriela, Lucy Diamonds, Diluz, CerezaPiel... _

_Y unas gracias especiales para Biank, Sara, Nott, Dry y Sig. :D  
_

_El final va por vosotras, espero que esté a la altura._

_Gracias._

**_Nasirid_**


End file.
